


Fuck if I know

by rocklynn17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocklynn17/pseuds/rocklynn17
Summary: Testing how AO3 works





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroo walked up and was all like "yo waddup bishes " and kenma said "nah dog" and kuroo was sad and he died yo  
My man  
It's 4:35 am and this ain't even a real fanfic so if you be reading this lol jokes on you there's no story


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw shit dawg

Kenma panicked n used his magic anxiety powers to resurrect kuroo b4 it was too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepe is love   
> Pepe is life


	3. Wat

Why did you people actually read this I'm genuinely curious


End file.
